


In The Pouring Rain

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Anita Lane - Fandom, Australian Music RPF, Birthday Party (Band), Mick Harvey - Fandom, Nick Cave - Fandom, Post Punk, Rowland S. Howard - Fandom, Tracy Pew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Nick Cave and his band The Birthday Party have just moved to London and had their first gig. Hardly anyone shows, and after putting their equipment away, Nick goes out to get a fix. He is accosted by a vampire named Christian who turns him.





	In The Pouring Rain

The Birthday Party's first gig in London had just ended and the band was full of disappointment. Venue's were packed in Australia, but here they barely filled where they played, and Nick had the suspicious feeling most were coming to see if they were really "The Most Dangerous Band In The World," as their foolish tour manager had led everyone to believe. People threw bottles on stage, and Nick had to be swift, or he would be pelted. Sometimes he threw them back, but it was only half hardheartedly. Deep down, he wished he was back home.

After the last of the concert goers left, it would be a stretch to call them 'fans,' the band began to pack up. Everyone was drenched in sweat from the overhead lights, and outside was cold and damp, rain threatening to burst from the swollen dark clouds at any moment. 

With shaky hands, Nick lit a cigarette and leaned against the venue wall, Rowland deciding to join him, leaving Mick and Tracy to fuss with the equipment. Besides, Mick also had to get their money, as he was managing that, now. 

"Goddamn, Nick, I know that shaking isn't just from the fucking cold, you need a fix, dont you?" Nick nodded. "Yeah, gonna go out and score soon as Mick comes back with the money."

"You going out alone?" Asked Rowland. "Yeah, no sense in asking anyone else, this place is miserable and I know you are all exhausted. I will just get some 'H' and go back to the flat and pass out on the couch. I don't want to wake you or the girls."

"All right, just be careful, there's a lot of nutters out here, and I mean worse than home." Again Nick nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Mick came out of the venue, and handed them each a small bit of cash. Nick was about to complain, but he hadn't the heart to, and it wasn't like anyone was getting paid more than another. This was just the breaks as they said. They were all equally poor. It made a drug induced oblivion seem all that more enticing. 

Nick put a hand on Mick's shoulder and thanked him. "I will be back at the flat in a bit, I.." Mick nodded in understanding, and he, Rowland, and Tracy got into the van, and drove off.

Nick knew exactly where he was going, as he went on a regular basis, needing more and more to get that fix. As he walked down an alleyway, he could hear a rumble of thunder and all of a sudden the sky broke open above him and began sending down sheets of rain. He put his hands in his pockets, and held is thin jacket close as it soaked through, his hair became a wet mass of a month's worth of hairspray, and his eyeliner was now running, giving the effect of black tears. 

He hung his head down and sniffed. It wasn't even worth standing under an awning of any building, the rain had come so fast, and he was soaked to the bone. Nick walked faster, the toes of his pointed boots kicking up water from the puddles that were already forming.

He cursed under his breath, wondering if the dealers would even still be out now, if not, he was in for a long agonizing night, and he began to despair at the thought.

Lost in his own miserable thoughts, he realized it had grown even darker, and he noticed a street lamp was out. In a split second, there was a leather gloved hand over his mouth, and he was dragged further into the shadows where he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and his body growing weaker. Whom ever this was had a good grip, and Nick, strong as he was, became almost paralyzed. Bled to the brink of death, the vampire, slit his wrist and gave it to Nick to drink. He did so eagerly, admiring the beauty of this otherworldly creature who had captured him.

"That is enough for now." The vampire told Nick. His lips were stained, and looking up, the world was spinning as rain splashed his face. Nick tried to speak, but all he could do was mouth words. The vampire laughed and told him, "You are as I am now, only weaker. Go home to your bed and make sure you are in the dark, once night falls, arise, and feed. Blood is now your drug, your sustenance, your everything!" 

'This was madness!' Nick thought, but it was true he no longer had a desire for heroin, in fact the very idea repelled him. He felt sick, and he knew he had to find his way back home. Staggering through the alleys nearly blind he did. Climbing the stairs, he nearly slipped, but when he made it to the front door, he was relieved. Nick went inside, and someone else was on the sofa, he was glad because that meant he could lock himself in a room for the day, which he did after peeling out of his wet clothes.

On the bed, he pulled the blankets completely over himself. For once, he was glad that the window faced a brick wall. Nick then closed his eyes, and slept like the dead.

When afternoon came, and everyone had their drug of choice, tea and toast, each began to wonder about Nick. "Has anyone checked the extra bedroom?" Anita asked. "No, he told us he was going to sleep on the sofa."

"I took the sofa, the way Nick looked, he needed a bed, I bet he got caught in that storm, as well only making it more rough for him." Tracy stated.

"He'll get up when he's ready, it's not like we have any new material, and even if we did, no one here gives a shit about us musically." They all mutter with Rowland in agreement, as much as they hated to.

When night fell, Nick slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was more vivid, he could actually see in the darkness like a cat, and everything took on a new beauty, even mundane object. He got out of bed and gazed at his flesh. That too had changed, he was now like marble, and yet still soft. He got up and went to a mirror and looked at his face. He was even more attractive, except, his teeth...what...he realized he had very sharp fangs!

"I really am a vampire." Nick muttered. He wondered how he would tell the others, when he could barely wrap his own head around this. The teeth, his sight and what happened last night, they were all very real. All of a sudden he felt an anger rise in him! How dare the other vampire do this to him! He was a rock star not a vampire...but a hunger for blood rose, and it was growing in intensity. 'I have to feed, I remember, I have to feed.'

Nick went to the closet and dressed hurriedly, he then unlocked the bedroom door, and made a bee line for the front door, his friends trying to get his attention and ask questions. He ignored them.

He went downtown to find the vampire that had changed him, and to feed. He didn't care which came first! 

Marching to the red light district, Nick found a prostitute, and using his charms, lured her into the alley, just as he had had done to him only the night before. He held her tight and bit into one of her voluptuous breasts to feed. She gasped in pleasure and in pain, until he had drunk her dry. Her corpse was young and beautiful and she looked to be sleeping. Nick lay her on the ground under an awning, and wiped his mouth.

Now to business. He shouted out like a madman for the other vampire to meet him, though he did not know his name. London was a loud and busy place full of hooligans, hustlers, and thieves, so no one really gave him a second look.

Finally, the other vampire appeared as if from nowhere. "You may wish to be more discreet." The other warned. 

"You!" Nick shouted. How dare he be told what to do from this creature! "What have you done to me?" In a fit of rage he pinned the other vampire to the crumbling brick wall, causing dust to sprinkle down. "I have given you a gift, I have given you immortality." The vampire smiled.

"I did not ask for this! I have a band and my friends!" He fumed "Yes, and now you can make something of yourself, I have seen you and your band and you are capable of better." Nick spat on the vampire, he hated to be criticized. "I dont even know your name so I can properly insult you!"

"My name is Christian, and I dont make it a habit of hanging around my fledglings." He muttered, looking the other over. Becoming a vampire had greatly enhanced the other's features. He no longer looked like the haggard addict that could OD at any moment. "However, you may see more of me..."

Seeing Christian in the light he noticed they had the same blue eyes, but his hair was brown, and his clothes expensive. "And what if I dont want to? I have to figure out what the hell Im going to tell my friends!"

"Take me with you." Christian asked. "I can help."


End file.
